Love Note
by jackrowy023
Summary: Salu2! Pues aquí comenzando una nueva fanfic , la cual espero que os guste a todos  FicYaoi, si no te gusta no la leeas ewe
1. Chapter 1

**Love note! Capítulo 1**  
><em>En esta época ya esta todo inventado. Parece que fue ayer cuando tan solo existia aquella libreta a la cual todos temían llamada death note.<br>Hoy día puedes encontrar:love note,life note,sex note,dance note,wear note y un sinfín más de variaciones de dicha libreta.  
>Por supuesto el caso Kira estaba más que resuelto. Por resuelto me refiero a que yo, Light Yagami le cedí el fregado de la identidad de Kira a<br>Mikami y el fue encarcelado y demás. Por supuesto, también interrogado. Una vez se descubrió el pastel de la existencia de la libreta una fabrica extraña  
>decidió vender libretas con tapas similares a las death note con instrucciones y todo.<br>Fue una idea que a todos gusto; sobre todo a los geeks y niños. Lo sorprendente fue cuando se detectaron algunas de estas copias que realmente eran  
>capaces de matar.<br>Tiempo después el gobierno, obviamente las prohibió. Tan solo prohibieron la venta de las death note o sea que un producto con nombre diferente podría venderse, o no?  
>Eso sería lo que pensaron las empresas y sacaron más libretas, pero esta vez no eran death note eran make up note y demás tonterías para niñas pijas.<br>De cada 1000 libretas de estas solían tener autenticidad unas 100 unidades.  
>Yo compré varias de dos tipos por lo tanto tengo en mi poder unas cuantas love note y sex note,no es que sea un pervertido o un necesitado ,tenedlo en cuenta. SOLO y remarco el SOLO, lo hago para comprobar<br>si realmente este artilugio es fiable. En el fondo sabía que era porque quería tener un romance normal con alguien normal, no alguien como la enclenque de Misa y es que, esa chica  
>encaja fácilmente con el perfil de retrasada mental. Aunque a decir verdad ,esta muy buena pero... a mi me van con un mínimo de sentido común, del cual Misa carecía.<br>Hoy es 31 de Enero son las 19:37, según las instrucciones de la libreta Love Note había de escribir el nombre de la persona que amo ,pensar en su rostro y por supuesto escribir el cuando quiero que la susodicha se me declare. Bien, medite durante un minuto que se me hizo eterno y me di cuenta de algo.  
>No tenía a ninguna chica en particular que quisiese ,musite un momento el nombre de diversas chicas sin embargo, ninguna me convencía.<br>-Vaya...-Me asuste mucho y tal y como la primera vez que me encontré con el Shinigami Ryuk caí al suelo-Veo Light que tu afición por probar libretas no cambia con el paso del tiempo-Sentencio Ryuk._

_Recobre mi compostura habitual y me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio agarrando mi bolígrafo .-Ryuk, se puede saber por que sigues viviendo en mi casa?-Pregunte molesto-Y no solo vives de gorra aquí si no que además en mis momentos íntimos masculinos( pajillas y varios) me molestas apareciendo de la nada como si fueses un jodido fantasma! Y NO ERES UN FANTASMA, ASÍ QUE NO ACTUES COMO TAL!-Esto último lo grité bastante fuerte y con bastante mala hostia, tanta que se me fue la mano y acabe rompiéndole la punta a mi bolígrafo._

_-Jejeje Light-Se sentó en la cama sacando de vete tu a saber donde una manzana jugosa y comenzó un ritual que a saber de donde había sacado Coloco la manzana en su cabeza y a grito peleado comenzó a recitar algo en un idioma al cual he denominado Shinigamense._

_-Ryuk ,para-Estaba sintiendo vergüenza ajena del Shinigami al cual solo yo podía ver, bueno yo y el tonto de Mikami.  
>Observaba inmune el ritual cuando vi como Ryuk caía en seco en mi cama dejándola echa un autentico desastre. Comenzó a intentar buscar una postura para ponerse cómodo hasta que dio con una que le proporcionaba suficiente confort. Se recostó de lado apoyando la cabeza con una de sus negras manos mientras con la otra se llevaba la manzana a la boca.<em>

_-Eh ,Light veo que no te decides por ninguna chica para escribir en tu Love Note y más adelante en la Sex Note, pillín que se que la compraste. Aunque vayas de incógnito a comprarla yo puedo ver tu nombre encima de tu cabeza. O sea que te abstengas de intentar ocultarme cosas por que te será bastante difícil._

_Shinigami cabrón tocapelotas pensé tan rápido que me sorprendí al darme cuenta-A caso Ryuk.¿Es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?-Vi como Ryuk hacía una seña que quería decir que si con la cabeza.-Te diviertes viéndome sufrir o algo?-Volvió a asentir._

_-Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta Light...-Lo dijo con un tono que la verdad me daba bastante mala espina así que ya por ello, no pensaba aceptar ningún tipo de apuesta. Prosiguió sin que le diese una respuesta en concreto.-Sería algo como: cuando encuentres a esa persona debes de intentar conquistarla por ti mismo sin usar la love note, solo te permitiré usar la sex note alguna vez para que te des una alegría, si eres incapaz de conquistar a esa persona por tí mismo y acabas utilizando la Love note...-Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo lentamente en su boca mientras pronunciaba las palabras-Todo lo que te queda de vida se sumara a mi vida. Si ganas...-Se metió el dedo en la oreja, probablemente en busca de cera,que asqueroso.-Si ganas..._

_-Al parecer no sabes que condiciones poner si gano yo, Ryuk-Se le veía bastante frustrado aun así respondió rápido. Tal vez una bombillita de inspiración se encendió en su diminuto cerebro._

_-Si ganas te convertiré en Shinigami, solo si lo deseas, que te parece-Cacho gilipollez y yo para que quiero ser un shinigami, un ser que se pasa el día aburrido comiendo manzana tras manzana. Sin embargo dijo unas palabras que hacen que cualquier hombre caiga en la trampa.  
>-O es que...no tienes huevos?-Imitando el gesto de una gallina comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo en mi cama.<em>

_-QUE NO TENGO HUEVOS?-repetí enfadado-Pues claro que tengo! Acepto la apuesta, así que ya te puedes ir preparando para morder el polvo shinigami de poca monta!_

_Ryuk se echó a reír de forma maliciosa-Una vez que has hecho un contrato con un Shinigami no hay vuelta atrás, si pierdes prepárate a morir pequeño-No paraba de reírse, al parecer estaba seguro de si mismo.  
>No sabía como tomarme eso, yo era bastante popular con todas las chicas. Aunque vale que sigo siendo un inexperto virgen, pero estoy de muy buen ver y encima soy muy inteligente. Apuesto a que tengo a más de una tití detrás de mi.<em>

_Ryuk puso enfrente de mí una especie de contrato, me puse a leer la letra pequeña cuando las palabras mágicas me detuvieron.-Lees la letra pequeña? No tienes huevos a firmar sin leer?-Eso me sacó de mis cávales, vale yo muy inteligente y todo lo que queráis pero sigo siendo un hombre.  
>Plasme mi firma en aquel estúpido trozo de papel inerte. Y como si de un truco mágico se tratase el papel se esfumo una vez firmado.<em>

_-Light, seré claro. La has cagado al no leer la letra pequeña-Vaaalee? gracias por engañarme cabrónazo a saber que había firmado, aunque más que nada era mi culpa por mi inmensa falta de madure..un momento yo era maduro! el unico problema aquí es que soy hombre! Me quede pasmado por un moment.¿E-e-e-stoy actuando com-o-o una feminista? Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna perfectamente recta._

_El shinigami apareció enfrente de mi cara en un santiamén y me dijo-TONTO-Genial, no hay nada como que alguien claramente inferior en cuanto a inteligencia te llame de esa forma tan claramente vulgar.  
>-¿Sabes que has firmado?-Dijo sonriendo como un autentico miembro de una mafia Italiana de esos muy mafiosos. Me señalo con el dedo-La persona a la que has de declararte y amar y demás ha de ser un chico!-Una única palabra paso por mi mente :MIERDA.<br>Esa palabra expresaba a la perfección como me sentía .-Ryuk, eres un shinigami de lo más cabrón.-Le quité la manzana y la tiré por la ventana .-Ryuk comenzó a sollozar secándose los lagrimones como limones que le salían de los ojos. Y se los secaba en mi cama, genial parecía que me hubiese meado ,viva la vida feliz que tiene Light Yagami! Por cierto, estoy siendo sarcástico._

_No m e queje en ningún momento de que la persona tuviese que ser un chico, total que más me daba ,un día llegaría a ser el Dios del nuevo mundo y...MIERDA ESTO PODRÍA SER UNA MANCHA EN MI EXPEDIENTE COMO DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO.  
>Bueno, tratando de tranquilizarme se me ocurrió hacer que el chico se hiciese después de novios una operación y así seria una chica. Asentí con la cabeza para mi mismo.<br>El plan es perfecto, ahora había de buscar una víctima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love note capítulo 2 : la víctima.**

Iba caminando por una calle un tanto especial de Akihabara, aquella en el que solo venden videojuegos,mangas,anime y una larga lista de merchandaising de yaoi.  
>Pensé que tal vez estando en esa calle algún chico vería mi fabulosa y hombríl figura y caería rendido a mis pies sin que yo tuviese que gesticular una sola palabra, sin embargo al parecer los heterosexuales no se dejan ver tan fácilmente, creo que más de uno de los que hay aquí aun no ha salido del armario, pues van con ropas de incógnito :chaqueta larga negra,pantalones del mismo color,una mascarilla blanca,gafas de sol(y no hace ni pizca de sol) y montones de bolsas.<br>Esperé dos horas a que algún maromo de los presentes me lanzasé alguna mirada,un guiño de ojos al menos...pero !-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a los gays de hoy en día? ¡Malditos invertidos! Apareced frente a mí y disponeos a ...- todo aquello lo dije en voz alta,cosa que indudablemente no debería de haber hecho bajo ningún concepto, pues llegó un agente(seguramente gay) y me hecho allí alagando que estaba cometiendo un escandalo público.  
>Maldito hijo de puta, cuando sea el Dios del nuevo mundo juro que ha ese se le va ha caer algo más que el pelo,ahí lo dejo.<br>Volviendo a casa me encontré con un amigo mío que...un momento ¿que coños hace L en la calle? y ¿¡qué digo de amigo! si ese es un jodido simio , vale se que me iguala o incluso me supera en inteligencia, pero si yo digo que es un simio lo es, ¿entendéis?.  
>Un momento...comencé a relajarme mientras observaba a L, se veía tan sexy comprando...ehh! ¿eso...eso es una caja de condones?<br>Me acerque a él,quería saber con quien iba a estrenarse ese capullo,anda que me cuenta que tiene una churri...claro si no responde a mis llamadas pues perdemos el contacto, es más hace meses que no hablo con ese simio.  
>-Hola Ryuzaki ¿qué estas comprando?-Intenté hacerme el sueco, se que no es algo que se me da precisamente bien,pero como L siempre tiene ese aire de no enterarse de nada...pues si cuela,cuela y si no la verdad es que me la pela.<br>-Emmm-Se giro él, despistado-Oh, vaya eres tú.-Que mierda de reacción es esa al ver a un amigo que hace días que no ves...te empotraba contra la máquina para que aprendas modales...¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Por la madre de satanás...desde que conozco al ninfomano-hetero de Ryuk y desde que firme ese jodido papel siento que empiezo a tener pluma,perder aceite y incluso me siento un poco metrosexual.  
>L siguió hablando al ver que yo estaba bastante sumergido en lo que vienen a ser mis pensamientos con los cuales intento oprimir la ira que siento al ver una jodida respuesta como Oh ,eres poco de énfasis hijo mío! que soy tu unico amigo, aparte de el viejo ese...¿como se llamaba Watabi? Bueno ese vejete ahora es lo de menos.L había acabado de hablar pero yo, estoy tan jodidamente atónito de su Oh, eres tu que no me puedo concentrar.<br>-Esto L,perdón.¿Que habías dicho?-Dije fingiendo la mejor de mis sonrisas, la cual ha decir verdad se veía muy falsa. Tenía cierta tendencia ha levantar una ceja cuando fingía sonrisas, así que imaginaos que cuadro de cara tengo ahora.  
>L me miró perplejo, al parecer no entendía como no podía haberle escuchado, aun así no dudo en repetir.<br>-Estoy intentando averiguar el ambiguo funcionamiento de estas máquinas, quiero averiguar que debo hacer para obtener el contenido.-No me jodas... este tío me deja con la boca abierta en más de una ocasión pero ¿como cojones...?En serio estaba flipando, bueno, flipar es poco.  
>Le cogí la mano, le puse una moneda y le cerré la seguido -Ryuzaki,para conseguir lo de dentro de la máquina, solo debes de meter la monedita dentro de la rajita esta y entonces haces con el dedito click en la foto del condón que quieras y ya esta, ¿entiendes?-Me sentía como un profesor enseñando a niños gilip*ll*s que no saben diferenciar una flor de una goma de borrar, enserio como esta el mundo.<br>Observaba como L hacia algo tan sencillo como meter una moneda en una máquina expendedora de condones y realmente me sentí como una madre cuando su hijo a subido una escala más hacia el paso de la madurez.  
>Una vez obtuvo los condones...-Ya veo, ya tengo lo de ¿Para que sirve esto que he obtenido?-No jodas,no jodas... L es tonto o se come los mocos...<br>-L ¿Quieres saber para que sirve eso?-Pregunte como una persona comprensiva-Pues...-comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso uno de los accesorios que tenia para conquistar a hombres en la calle BL de Akihabara, el arma letal a la que simplemente se le puede llamar: Plátano de Canarias.-Cojes tú cosita, la cual ahora vamos a simular con este plátano y entonc- L me cortó la explicación.  
>-Light, "mi cosa" es más grande que ese plátano, creo que el mío es más como una banana aunque...-se avergonzo un poco- lo tengo más jugoso que una banana, en ese aspecto sería más como un plátano ya que las bananas sonmás secas...-me quedé un tanto ...¿valeee?A mi que me importaba el tamaño de su plá-banana, de verdad que chico. Aun así noté una pequeña chispa en mi corazón, el cual comenzo a agitarse por unos momentos y mi cara se ruborizo un tanto.<br>-Ryuzaki, ahora no hablamos de tu banana, presta atención-Estaba sintiendo que en esos instantes hacia cosas sucias con L, aunque solo iba a ponerle un condón a un plátano.-Coges tu cosa junto con el condón y introduces tu cosa así -hago el gesto ,juntando el plátano con un condón que al parecer era de fresa-y luego puedes hacerlo sin correrte dentro ya que se quedarán tus espermatozoides en esta bolsita llamada condón,¿entiendes?-Asentía con la cabeza, sin saber porque el ambiente se notaba un tanto pornoso, estaba bastante acalorado yo y eso que hacia fresquete.  
>Había un silencio sepulcral. L rompió el hielo.<br>-¿Me puedo comer tú plátano?-BUM-BUM-BUM mi corazón estaba acelerando a una velocidad un tanto vertiginosa.  
>Seguidamente moje mis labios,sacando así mi lengua al exterior recorriéndolos así de forma circular.<br>-¿Light?-Me asusté y se me cayó el susodicho manjar al suelo, una vez en el suelo L mostró en su rostro una expresión de tristeza enorme.  
>-Me quería comer el plátano ...-dijo cabizbajo-Eh un momento!-Se agacho y lo cogió por la puntita con dos dedos y dijo-Me lo puedo comer ya que tiene aun la piel-Lanzo el condón por ahí y la piel y se iba,sin decirme nada, dejandome más caliente que el mismísimo sol.<br>Se detuvo un momento para decir-Light, eres interesante sabes mucho sobre estas cosas tan lascivas...¿ que te parece si quedamos un día de estos?Te doy mi móvil-Me lanzó su teléfono, me quede allí pasmado como una roca,inmóvil. Al parecer L me había robado mi corazón en menos de una tarde.  
>De repente recapacité,¿¡para que cojones me daba su teléfono móvil! se supone que me ha de dar el número no el teléfono!-Ryuzakiiii tontoooo!-Grité a pleno pulmon. Y me fui hacia casa nervioso por informar a Ryuk sobre los avanzes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Caída la noche me dispuse a contarle a Ryuk los avances y una vez se los conté,adivinad.

Se puso a descojonarse de la risa de lo de los condones,plátanos y demás tonterías que pase con mi casero amigo L,digo casero ya que ese apenas pone uno de sus sucios pies fuera de casa, ¿acaso sabrá de la existencia de los calcetines?.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas lo que más despertó aquellas agigantadas risas fue cuando le dije- Sabes Ryuk, mi corazón latió por L ese hombre con el banano jugoso...-recuerdo que le dije entre dientes y con una voz un tanto femenina.

Me fui a dormir de mal humor ya que ese estúpido shinisimio no paraba de reírse de mi "flechazo" por ese estúpido,idiota ,inocente al cual me gustaría y lo reconozco verle el banano para comprobar su grandaría. Estos fueron mis últimos pensamientos justo antes de dormirme.

Escuche el gallo de la vecina, la loca se lo compro para ahorrar en despertadores y no enviar sustancias nocivas utilizando pilas las cuales tienen mercurio , menuda vecina más jodidamente gilipollas que me ha tocado tener al lado ella hace que me cague en la ecología, igualmente de esa forma así yo tampoco había de comprar despertadores.

Bien, lo primero en lo que pensé después de en el gallo y la vecina los cuales me importan menos que una mosca en irlanda encima de un skate haciendo piruetas fue en mi preciado L. Tuve un...ya sabéis un sueño... un sueño húmedo,la hostia! no se por que cuento mis intimidades, sinceramente la tengo en estos momentos gigantesca entre mis piernas, tan caliente.

-Ryuk, por favor no te despiertes ahora-El shinigami que dormía en la misma cama que yo estaba todo espaturrado, se le veía todo, aunque yo era un caballero y me abstenía de mirar en ese horrible precipicio de la locura.

Bueno vale, ya le he visto el pene otras veces solo por curiosidad que conste y es tan horroroso que prefiero no echar el mínimo vistazo hacia él.A veces creo que debería de enseñarle lo que es una cuchilla para ver si se corta un poco ...(doble sentido= cortar de cortar los pelos y cortar de que sea más discreto,mola eh!?)

Me levanté sin hacer el más mínimo ruido ya que ese shinigami cabrón tiene el sueño ligerito incluso he llegado a sospechar que ve con los ojos cerrados...

Llegué al baño, hice mi pajilla matutina de las cuales me hacia a diario debo decir. Era más por costumbre que otra cosa, claro y para no tener poluciones nocturnas que dejo la cama perdida cuando eso pasa. Después de estos acontecimientos miré el teléfono de mi amado príncipe L, ¿estaría haciendo cosas pervertidas...? la sola idea me ruborizaba.

Una vez llego la tarde fui en busca de la casa de L, le iba a preguntar a algún policía, seguro que alguien sabía la vivienda de aquel acaramelado bombón.

¿¡WHAT'S THE FUCK!? La escena que vi al cruzar la esquina hacia la estación de policía me dejo perpléjico, ese...ese...¡¿ese era L durmiendo en una caja en la calle?!

No me fiaba de que no fuese él, imaginaos que le llamo y resulta ser un tío con las mismas pintas pero diferente rostro, tal y como se ve en diferentes series animadas.

Pase y le heche un vistazo un instante, si era él.

Me senté al lado y le sople al oído a la vez que me sujetaba el pelo para que no se me cayese a la cara. (Vale tenía poco pelo, pero me hacia ilusión hacer esto,okay?)Vi como el cuerpo de L era movido por un levé escalofrío, producido seguramente por mi soplido.

Que sexy se veía mientras dormía en una caja, ojala estuviese durmiendo en mi caja.

(su caja= su cama)

Se despertó lentamente de forma hermosa, parecía la bella durmiente al ser salvada por su príncipe azul, aunque en este caso yo hoy voy vestido con unos jeans grises, una camiseta a cuadros de marca,unas bambas y llevo unas gafas de sol ,las cuales se sujetan en el pico de mi camiseta.

-Oh,tu...tu eres eeeeemmm...¡LIGHT!-El pedazo de idiota dudo en saber quien era, me sentía herido en esos momentos, aun así no le dije.

-Buenos días L-dije con tono dulce a su vez que hacia una sonrisa cargada de lado a lado con una tremenda cantidad de hipocresía.-Se puede saber, corazoncito mío. ¿Qué cojones haces durmiendo en la calle?- Al soltar esto me quede muy a gusto, se puede saber ¡que hacia mi amorcito durmiendo en la calle como un vagabundo o semejantes!¡Que el tenia un hogar, caguen la leche!

-Pues, no tenia mi teléfono ya que me lo pediste y te lo di, así que no pude llamar a Watanabi para que me indicase el camino a casa... de manera que vi a un hombre durmiendo en cartones y una pregunta me rondo en la cabeza...¿Puedo dormir yo en la calle y sobrevivir durante una noche? y bueno, ya ves que la respuesta es gratificante y es un que llega a ser un no, he puesto en peligro mi vida para averiguar la respuesta a mi hipótesis.-¡Este tío era tonto de cojones! yo le pedí el número, aun así... el va y me da el teléfono. Aun no me cabe en la cabeza y mucho menos que case descubre que soy Kira el más maloso de los malosos.

Sin embargo...sus estupideces,como decirlo eran adorables!Me entraban ganas de apachurrarlo hasta el anochecer.

-L, toma tu teléfono. Yo quería el número,vulgar simio-se lo devolví y lo cogió de la forma esa tan peculiar que tiene de coger las cosas con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Light... la próxima vez que duerma en la calle...¿podrías arroparme con un cartón?-dijo esto cuando a su vez hacia un gesto de lo más adorable miraba a un lado y se tapaba la boca con una mano en puño, mientras con la otra sostenía el teléfono.

-¡Idiota! no va ha haber próxima vez, dormir en la calle es una gilipollez si tienes un techo ,¿¡me oyes!?-dije mientras le daba un suave golpecito en la cabeza, el cual le desestabilizo y cayó para atrás. Ya sabéis el muy tonto estaba sentado de esa manera rara suya.

-Me he hecho daño,Light-dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza suavemente con una mano y mantenía un ojo cerrado con una bella gota a punto de salir del puerto.-Ayudame.-Que directo era este hombre, eso es algo que amaba de él.

Le di la mano y le levante.-¿Quieres que te lleve a caballo y así quedamos en paces?-excusas,excusas,excusas! lo único que yo quería era notar su aliento desenfrenado en mi cuello. su cuerpo contra mí perfecta y hombril espalda. Notar sus brazos agarrando mi cuello fuertemente y agarrar su largas , me estaba poniendo a cien de imaginar que me dijese que si, cruce los dedos deseoso de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-Vale,pero luego me has de dar tu plátano.-dijo como si nada.

-¿¡M-m-m-mi plátano!?no estoy preparado no llevo preservativos,bueno espera tu eres un chico así que no hacen falta,¿verdad?.Y ,eh!¿Como que plátano?, ¡alomejor tengo en realidad una banana mejor que la tuya señorito cosa grande! Y además que sepas que en el bote pequeño esta la buena confitura, no es como si yo la tuviese pequeña y por eso te este diciendo esto de la confitura,¿eh? No mal pienses yo la tengo como la trompa de un mamut. ¿Como te quedas? ¡eh,eh,eh! No te lo esperabas,¡eh! HAHAHA con mi mamut se podría decir que llegare a dominar el mundo y tu lo veras y lo gozaras a mi peque...¡grandioso,grandioso!-Giré la cabeza y ¿que me encontré? un L durmiendo como un bebé, ya que tenía un dedo en la boca, que tierno...mi instinto paternal me dice que he de tener un hijo "pronto".

Le cargué a mis espaldas y me lo lleve para casa, así en plan rapto. Ryuk se quedo petrificado al ver que traía a mi ligue a casa.

Una trola como una casa salió por mi bocaza y le conté que habíamos tenido una tarde de pasión haciéndolo desenfrenadamente encima de un árbol.

-Light, he estado vigilando toda la tarde, no me cuentes esas milongas que se que son mentira.-dijo el shinigami, so cabró le costara avisarme los días en los que le apetece seguirme...

Desnud le puse un pijama de mi hermana y lo metí en mi cama mientras tanto yo me fui a dar un baño calentito.¡Que esta noche mojaba,seguro!


	4. Chapter 4

Love note cap.4 Te quiero.

Una hora paso, estube demasiado concentrado limpiando mi cuerpo de las posibles inmundicias que este contubiese,para que al verme L dijese-Ohhh! una piel libre de impurezas, hazme el salto del tigre.-Era una ilusión bastante mundana, o eso se me hacia a mi.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, pude apreciar el cuerpo L vestido,con el pijama de ositos rosas de mi hermana, se veia tan sexy, me entraban ganas de hacerle una foto y enviarla a la revista playboy, seguro que la publicaban y más de uno se la meneaba.

Ciertamente L parecia una princesa indigna de estar con un antagonista chulo como los de ahora ,en efecto como quede mirandole de cerca con cara de embobado, sus labios parecian un túnel al paraiso de las delicias, la pelusilla que se le empezaba a formar alrededor de esta le hacia ver más sensual y maduro, sus ojos estaban cerrados de forma simétrica ...me pregunto si estara soñando que se lo monta con un tío bueno, debo añadir que lleva el pelo echo un autentico desastre, es como si hubiese una flor en el desierto y una ventisca le arrebatase el bello contraste de sus pétalos colocados de forma natural por su especie.

Aun con esos pelos y ese pijama... esta follable, vale, reconozco que no soy gay, al menos no del todo,pero hacia L tengo una extraña y enfermiza obsesión, tal vez es por el hecho de que una vez fuimos rivales, y me gano que yo quiero ganarle por detrás, tal vez es por sus andares que enamorar al pasar.

No más preambulos Light,este es tu momento, daselo todo como todo hombre homosexual hace, por detrás...¿pero como hacerlo? mente fría Light,mente fría. Me recosté sobre la cama, habiendo comprobado con antelación que el shinigami no estaba alrededor,cuando algo hizo que se me nublasen los sentidos.-Mmmmhh...Light, no se si deberías...es demasiado grande.-¿Qué? L estaba fantaseando conmigo en sueños, no puede ser...algo ahí abajo esta empezando a duplicar su tamaño estandar...-Que atrevido...-L seguía fantaseando en voz alta mientras soñaba, ¿estaría soñando con mi miembro? si es así, me pregunto de que tamaño se lo ha imaginado, no quiero decepcionarle a la hora de la verdad.

No pude reaccionar...cuándo un L éuforico se giro hacia mi persona y ,como si fuese el pomo de una puerta comenzo a sácudirmela al grito pelado de-¡Esta puerta no se abre!-me la estaba dejando manca, la madre que lo trajo al mundo a este bípedo animal...no podía tomarme aquello como una paja, ya que me la estaba dejando echa trizas...Aunque,el tacto de su mano caliente en mi miembro debo de admitir que me pone.

Me pone igual que la gasolina pone en marcha a un coche...Tócamela toda,L,tócamela eso es lo único que llenaba en esos momentos mi brillante mente.

-Light...¡Pero que asco!-Esa era la voz de mi madre, nos había pillado...encima a L con la mano en la masa.-Encima la tienes pequeña, de cabeza a un reformatorio pero ya.-¡MIERDA,MIERDA!Había de acabar con aquella inmundicia de mujer,ahora.-RYUK,CORRE-dicho esto, le tire una manzana a mi madre, Ryuk más rápido que el mismísimo rayo mc queen la envistio y esta, cayó escalera abajo...-¡Mierda, como haya muerto habre de emanciparme!-si, era un ser repugnante que solo pensaba en mi mismo,¿algún problema? Intenté salir de la habitación,pero L me sostenía la pilila como si de un trofeo único y exclusivo a nivel mundial se tratase, pero por Dios, que se me estaba empezando a poner de color lila, me la estaba apretujando como si quisiese hacer tuve más remedio.-L, despierta...L...L...¡DESPIERTATÉ YA O TE CORTO LA $ %(%$·$" Y TE QUEMO LOS %&/("" #~#~€#.-Se desperto, al fin y me la solto.

-Oh.-Su típico Oh, estaba empezando a cojerle un cariño especial a esa manía suya tan jodidamente yo pensaba esto le observaba, hasta que rompió el silencio-Esto que tengo en la mano ¿qué es...?¿u...u-n lápiz?-seguia sujetandome la susodicha mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba los ojos, al parecer no se lo podía creer, le he sorpren- ¡Light, tienes un lápiz junto al pene en el pantalón!- ¡HIJO DE LAS MIL PUT-!¿Qué clase de ordinario y soez comentario hacia mi miembro viril es este? lo peor no era eso, sino que pude escuchar las risas malevolas del shinigami al cual creo que empezare a llamar giligami, porque me tiene hasta las pelotas.

Al fin, L soltó mi pene y segurísimo que había recuperado su blanco natural dejando atrás aquel lila asfixiante. -Light, te voy a enseñar mi banana -y se dispuso a bajarse los pantalones, pero freno en seco para decir-A cambio, quiero ver tu pene junto a ese lápiz, ¿vale? trato hecho pues.- Dios, me va a enseñar el pene por voluntad propia...no sabe como me estoy poniendo de burro...Eh, espera...-¿¡COMO QUE EL LÁPIZ JUNTO A MI PENE!?¡ESO QUE ESTABÁS AGARRANDO COMO SI TUE FUESE LA VIDA EN ELLO ERA MI GRUESO APARATO! Mi banana, por así llamarla y por si fuera poco...¡Ya te he visto tu pedazo de banana! y...y...si te soy sincero la he tocado un poco, pero solo la puntita no mal pienses de mi...¡Quiero comer bananas hoy de postre, se que no viene al caso, pero quiero bananas! Por cierto, te vendría bien depilarte un poco lo que son los hue-L me silencio poniendo su dedo frente a mi labio en señal de 'Shh, silence please' y yo, como estoy ciego de amor y de lo que no es amor...ya sabéis de lo que hablo...me callé. Aun así, no podía estar del todo tranquilo, Ryuk seguía allí observando comiendose la manzana por la que mato a mi madre...¡Joder, mira que soy malo! ¡Que alomejor la mujer sigue viva...solo que a partir de hora ira en silla de ruedas! me salió la risa esa, la del anime y me quedé tan pancho riendo como un inadaptado de la sociedad cuando hace su primer y único amigo, todo esto ante la mirada atenta de L.

-Oye-Mmm... Me ha dicho que oiga...me mordí el labio y puse una mirada lasciva, a partir de mis gestos podía darme cuenta de que me estaba transformando en una maldita mierda de adolescente, todo el día pensando en emportrar a alguien o en que me la casque una mano que no es la mía.L me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta la cocina, aun no se como se sabe tan bien la distribución de mi casa, supongo que es lo que tiene ser un superdotado que no usa calzado.

Hizo que me sentase en una silla de las de la mesa del comedor y el se subió encima de la mesa-¿No querías comer bananas de postre?Hoy el postre podría ir primero, solo por consentirte un poquito.-Madre mía, quería que se la chupase el muy hijo de puta se estaba lanzando a la piscina, estaba saliendo del armario, estaba apunto de pedirme que me metiese su arma letal en la boca...Ufff...empecé a sudar a í ante lo que había dicho y el se metió la mano en la parte trasera del pantalón, espero que no se este rascando el culo...que luego alomejor me toca lo que es el tema y no quiero que me huela a cu...un momento si mi cosita acabara ahí metida de todos sonrisa picarona se pinto en mi rostro ambiguo.

-Cierra los ojos, no quiero que veas esto.-Me intenté resistir, pero con los ojos cerrados me sería mucho más fácil imaginarme como se desnudaba y me la ponía en toda la cara o como se me corría al abrir los todo tan erótico en mi mente...Ser un genio para esto, fijate tú.-Suspiré-.

-Toma, cometela.-Abrí los ojos al escuchar la silaba TO- y abrí la boca para encontrarme con...¡PERO QUE MIERDAS ES ESO! ¡UNA PUTA BANANA DE VERDAD! ¡¿Y DE DÓNDE LA HAS SACADO SI ACABO DE MATAR A TU FUTURA SUEGRA, LA CUAL NO HA TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD DE IR A HACER LA COMPRA HOY?!-Recordé como se metía la mano por la parte trasera del pantalón o sea, que en su culo guarda bananas...Joder, que tío más guarro...este en juegos sexuales tiene que ser un puto máquina de la fantasía.

-Come y para de babear, que esta banana no se va a comer sola.-Fue todo muy mécanico me la dió, la cogí, la olisquée disimuladamente y debo de admitir que olía a mierda y no a mierda de perro no, a mierda puramente humana, encima estaba medio pelada...juraría que se le ha quedado la mitad de la piel en el acabe de pelar y con toda la valentía del mundo me la metí en la boca, que sea lo que Dios quiera...-Ahhghghahghhghaghghgahah...¡AGHGAHGAHHHHHHHH!-Pura mierda de banana me estaba ahogando.-L vino a socorrerme para ello me golpeo la espalda con toda la mala hostia del mundo y escupí la banana entera, si, me la había metido entera...Creo que inconscientemente pensaba que era otra cosita...Me hice el desmayado y L en vez que llorar, como una buena mujer tendría que hacer por su apuesto y admirable marido ...me dio un par de cachetadas y decidió un beso apuesto y adorable, un beso frances de esos tan exquisitos... intercambiabamos nuestra saliva como si no hubiese bactería que pudiesemos transmitirnos haciendo ese acto. Hasta que paro, paso un buen rato.

Espere a que se fuese y me levante...Adivinad, L estaba viendo la típica película Disney en que se salva a la princesita con un besito.O sea, que yo era la hembra en esta puta relación...Con ese beso sello que él era el hombre y yo la mujer...Quería mi hoyo...pero yo quería el suyo, joder...era todo demasiado complicado y mi nabo quería candela.

Me senté junto a él-¿La bella durmiente,eh?-asentió, que asco de puto soso, de no ser porque me gusta no le abría traido a casa, no le habría restregado mi pene en las nalgas y...RIINGRIIIINNNG ¿Quién coños estaba llamando a la residencía Yagami? -Si¿Hola?-una voz ronca me contesto, creo que de una mujer.-Su madre ha muerto, esta en la funeraría horaría, puede venir cuando quiera y si no la tiramos al mar y ós.-Joder, que vieja más radica...Eh, ¿Quién se había llevado el cadáver de mamá? bueno, trabajo que me ahorro. Quizás fue la mala puta de mi hermanita. Bueno, eso es lo de menos.

-L...sabes, cuando decía que quería comer banana no me refería a una banana real ni a una absracta... lo que quería decir era que quería tu ban-RINGG,RINGGM,RIIIIINGGGG cogí el teléfono-Mira funeraria de mierda,metete a mi madre por el culo y deja de tocarme el cipote, que hoy quiero mojar me cago en la puta de oro.-una voz distinta a la de antes me hablo-¿E..Está L?-Si...¿Quién eres? Si vas tras su culo debo añadir que es mío.-¡Soy Ryuk HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUE GILIPOLLAS ERES!-ese shinigami hijo de puta me estaba haciendo la trabanqueta en mi plan maestro...me cago en su puta madre, iba a confesar que quería su polla en mi paladar a L.-Está noche hablamos tu y yo shinigami de mierda...te voy a arrancar los pelos que adornan tus pelotas de cuajo ¿Me oyes? ¡DE CUAJO!- colgué.- y hacía mi venía L, una cosa rara...pero a la vez normal, seguro que se sentía atraido por mi olor a macho alfa.-Te quiero.-Se me pusieron los ojos como platos,la piel de gallina, el vello de punta y el pene en disposición de ataque.-¿Qué?-Genial Light, se te confiesan y dices ¿Qué? eres más retrasado que la guarra de Misa. L me empujo hacía el sofá -Te quiero, te quiero, te deseo...eres mi anhelo.-Ya me había quedado claro... cuando el decía te quiero no me miraba a mi...sino a mi miembro...quería que le profanase las cuevas de la virginidad hombril. Y yo lo iba a hacer.


End file.
